The present invention relates to a drive arrangement for a change-speed transmission for motor vehicles.
In change-speed transmissions or manual transmissions it is generally known to increase the number of forward gears by arranging a layshaft assembly upstream of the gearwheel sets of the forward gears. The layshaft assembly can for example be a correspondingly shiftable planetary transmission.